


My Sweet Children

by BelovedFrost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Cherry - Freeform, Edgy, Gen, Sansy, brassberry - Freeform, yancap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedFrost/pseuds/BelovedFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My adventures with my bitties through names, drama, heats, and even one of my bitties crushing on me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kamala

 

There it was. The building she both dreaded yet loved to enter, Mama Cry’s Bitty Adoption center. Kamala had been visiting the bitties for over a month now. That first day she entered through the threshold, she had fallen in love. All her paperwork was done and checked over, all she had to do was pick a bitty. Kamala couldn’t come to a decision that’s why today the one month anniversary of her visits she had decided to adopt three bitties that had caught her eye.  
The dark haired woman entered the building with a smile on her face and a quick sigh to build up her confidence. Inside organizing a pile of clothing was a dark coloured rabbit monster. It was Mama Cry. “Mama?” Kamala said quietly to not startle the other. Cry turned around with a friendly grin, “Why hello Kamala! Have you chosen a bitty?” she asked, a hopeful glint in her eyes. Kamala exhaled softly and with a bigger smile replied, “Yes,”  
Walking through the hallway to the playroom felt like time had frozen. Time seemed to move to slow for words. Finally they arrived. In the playroom bitties of several species were playing, napping, and eating. Kamala entered through the gate and was greeted by a chorus of hellos. “Hi everyone!” she cried out with a giggle. A Sansy and Cherry that had warmed up to her gave her legs a hug. “Hey there Sansy and Cherry.” She greeted with a pat on their skulls.  
“Hi Kammy!” cried out Cherry as he nuzzled into her hand. “Heya,” Sansy answered teleporting to her shoulder. Kamala smiled widely, “How would you two like to come home with me?” she questioned anxiously. “I’d love too! Can I call you Mommy now?” Cherry responded. “Sure,” she answered filled with joy. “How about you Sansy? Wanna tag along?” she inquired curiously.  
“Why not. I mean who would keep you and Cherry company when you’re feeling bonely?” he retorted with a smug grin. Kamala snorted loudly, “Where’s Edgy?” she questioned. “He’s on your head,” Sansy stated looking up. “Why’d you do that for? I was gonna scare her?” Edgy scowled teleporting to her open hand and next to Cherry. “It was polite,” Sans replied copying Kamala’s voice. “No fair,” she pouted.  
“So Edgy…Wanna come home with me?” Kamala questioned shyly. “Sure,” he uttered looking away. She squealed and pulled the three into a hug. Cry stood outside the gate and motioned for her to follow. Kamala stood up and did so. She walked over to the counter. Cry took the three bitties and put them in a little box. “Read these when you get home, they’re filled with information on how to take proper care for the bitties,” Cry announced giving Kamala a bag with some supplies such as, extra clothes, some food, and her phone number.  
Kamala thanked her and started the stroll home. She was filled with excitement and happiness. They finally arrived and Kamala ran to her room, careful not to jostle the box. Once seated on her bed she opened the box. Only to see Edgy, Cherry, and Sansy cuddled up asleep. Kamala cooed and carefully placed them on her bed and tucked them in. She took out the book and began to read. An hour later she closed the book she had finished and checked the clock.  
It was 6:30 pm, time for dinner. Kamala stood up and with a quick peek at the still sleeping bitties she left to the kitchen. She got a tiny bowl of ketchup and two more of mustard. She placed all the bowls alongside her own bowl on a tray and carried it to her bedroom. Kamala heard faint sobbing and rushed into her room. “Cherry?” She asked worriedly placing the tray on the end of my bed. “Mommy!” he shrieked out jumping on her hand and hugging it tightly. Kamala turned to see Sansy giving Edgy a huge lecture. “Edgy, you made Cherry cry!” Sansy scolded Edgy.  
Edgy smirked, “Kid needs a backbone,” he said snickering. “Nice pun, but Edgy please don’t do that again,” Kamala requested. She had only just calmed down the crying bitty and pacified him with a bowl of mustard. “If you behave I’ll give everyone some dessert!” she cried out with a big grin. “Okay,” Edgy said taking his bowl of mustard and dunking his face in. Sansy had also taken the bowl of ketchup and drank it like water.  
“So…What do you want me to call you?” Kamala asked taking a spoonful of soup and eating it. “I don’t know, Mommy,” Cherry answered placing his empty bowl on the tray. “Call me Sansy till we find a name,” Sansy replied taking his bowl to the tray also. “Call me Fang…” Edgy retorted with a huff. “Alright, you can call me whatever you wish as long as it isn’t derogatory,” Kamala stated amused.  
“I’m calling you Mommy!” Cherry said nuzzling Kamala’s hand lovingly. She giggled in reply. “I’ll call you Mom,” Sansy declared giving her other hand a hug. Fang mumbled something hiding his face in the fluff of his hood. “Sorry, Fang dear what did you say?” Kamala questioned curiously. “I said I’m going to call you Ma!” Edgy cried out his face a bright red. “Aw, no need to be embarrassed!” she cooed picking him up and pressed kisses to his skull.  
“Mommy!” Cherry yelled motioning to be picked up. Kamala put Fang down and continued to show Cherry the same treatment. Cherry giggled loudly and nuzzled Kamala’s cheek. Slowly, she placed Cherry next to Edgy. “Sansy~,” she purred picking Sansy up and showered him with kisses. “Ma…” Fang yawned with a tired but irritated look on his face. “Just a second Fang,” Kamala responded putting Sansy down.  
Edgy bit hard on her left hand, drawing blood. “Ow!” she cried out her eyes beginning to tear up. “Edgy! Why’d you bite me?” She interrogated cradling her injured hand. Edgy sulked quietly as Sansy covered her hand with a bandage he found lingering on a nearby table. Cherry hugged Kamala’s hand and pressed his teeth against the bite. She smiled a bitter smile.  
A few minutes passed as she tucked in Sansy and Cherry into a little doll bed too big for just one bitty. “Good night,” they said in unison and drifted off to sleep. Kamala looked around her room worriedly, “Fang?” she called out quietly as to not disturb the sleeping bitties. She heard sniffling coming from the closet. “Fang?” she asked opening the closet. There she found Fang snuggled in a pile of scarves with tears streaming down his cheek bones. “Ma…I’m sorry,” he whimpered sadly.  
“Oh, Fang my precious,” Kamala cooed picking up her Edgy and cradled him to her chest. She whispered comforting words as he calmed down. “I-I promise I won’t bite you anymore,” he whispered pressing his teeth against her cheek. “Fang…I don’t mind you biting just not so hard…Okay precious?” Kamala said with a kiss to Fang’s forehead. “Okay,” he responded with a light nip on her hand.  
“Time for bed,” she whispered climbing into bed. “C-can I sleep with you tonight Ma?” Edgy asked shyly. “Of course you can,” Kamala replied placing him on her chest. Fang snuggled into the blanket and let out a satisfied moan. “Oh, did you mean that sleep?” Kamala joked. Fang felt his face heat up brightly. “G-good night Ma!” he cried out closing his eyes and attempted to fake sleep. He felt Kamala’s chest rattle with quiet laughter. “Good night Precious,”


	2. Pancakes and Bath Time: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brekkie and sticky skellies await thee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated! I've been having writer's block.... I'll try to get a new chapter by September 15.

Kamala

 

The morning sunshine shone brightly into the room. Kamala blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked down to her chest where Fang was curled up still fast asleep. She turned her head to be greeted by Sansy and Cherry. She screamed not expecting them to be there, they fell back and screamed aloud. Cherry started to cry, tears streaming down his cheekbones as he hugged Sansy, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please don’t send me back!” Sansy rubbed a bony hand down Cherry’s spine comfortingly.   
Kamala sat up catching the now awake Fang and picked up Cherry with her free hand, “Oh sweetie! I’m sorry for scaring you…I’m not going to send you back Cher, I love you all too much to do that,” she replied giving him a kiss. “Mommy,” Cherry mumbled with a small smile cuddling into her hand. “Ma? What the heck happened?” Fang asked wiping his eye socket.   
“Morning Precious! Well, Cher and Sansy gave me a little scare,” Kamala giggled. Sansy teleported next to Cherry and cuddled up in her hand. Fang grumbled and sat down, “I’m hungry Ma!” he yelled out. “Breakfast time is it?” she answered getting out of bed and headed to the kitchen with her bitties in hand. “Boys, this is your house! You each have a room with your name on the door let me know if you wanna change anything and we’ll go get some new stuff, kay?” Kamala let them off her hand onto a table in the living room by a giant doll house.   
They entered and explored, while Kamala headed to the kitchen. Opening the fridge she took out eggs, milk, and butter. She placed them on the counter along with pancake powder. She mixed the ingredients together and readied a frying pan. She took out a large plate and three bitty-sized plates and utensils. She made a couple pancakes and cut some down for them.  
“Fang, Sansy, Cherry!” she called out placing their meal on a small table. They all suddenly teleported onto the dining table. “Ah!” Kamala gasped jumping back. “Don’t scare me like that!” she chastised them. “Sorry,” they said in unison sitting in a chair and eating at their bitty-sized table. “It tastes good Mom,” Sansy complimented taking his plate to the sink. “Mommy thank you!” Cherry called out covered in maple syrup. “Oh baby, you’re covered in syrup!” Kamala giggled picking him up.   
“Ma! I finished!” Fang called out taking her attention. Kamala giggled louder seeing the “tough” bitty soaked in syrup. “All of you are absolutely sticky! Time for a bath!” she laughed picking up Sansy and Edgy. “B-bath time?” Fang stuttered blushing red. “Yes,” Kamala answered seriously, walking to the bathroom.   
“You guys are too small so a bowl will have to do,” she stated. “Stay here well I get that bowl. Edgy you’re first up so… undress and Sansy, Cherry go to your rooms and hang out till it’s your turn,” she trailed off leaving to gather the needed items. “Welp, see ya later,” Sansy said teleporting out the room. “Bye!” Cherry called out teleporting to the floor and running towards the living room.  
Edgy sat down with a huff. Kamala arrived with a bowl filled with warm water and a fluffy towel. “Fang why are you still dressed?” she asked curiously. “Cause I can bathe myself!” he frowned. “Okay then, I’ll leave you here,” she walked out the door closing it slightly. Edgy tugged his shirt off and his shorts.   
He stepped into the bowl and sat back with a sigh. He glanced around looking for the wash cloth and spotted it on the other side of the sink. He groaned and yelled aloud, “Ma!” She came tumbling through the door, “Yes Precious?” Fang raised his non-existent eyebrow in question, “Ma the washcloth is on the other side of the sink, hand it to me” he growled clutching the side of the bowl.   
“Nope, what’s the magic words~,” she teased picking up the small cloth and waving it around. “M-ma!” Edgy cried out blushing a deep red. “Hmmm….how about no,” she smiled sitting on top the edge of the bathtub. “Please…Ma can I have the washcloth,” he seethed ripping the cloth from Kamala’s grasp when she neared.   
“If that’s all, I’ll take my leave,” she trailed off walking to the door. As her hand touched the door knob he called out, “Ma…can you help me?”


End file.
